1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wallpaper removing steamers and more particularly pertains to a new wallpaper remover with suction cups for facilitating the removal of wallpaper from a recipient surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wallpaper removing steamers is known in the prior art. More specifically, wallpaper removing steamers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wallpaper removing steamers include U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,855,568; 4,835,364; 5,447,597; 5,430,965; 5,277,389; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,903.
In these respects, the wallpaper remover with suction cups according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the removal of wallpaper from a recipient surface.